1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle turn-table for a parking garage and, more particularly, to a vehicle turn-table enable even a driver with poor driving skill to lead a vehicle to the right position on a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a turn-table provided at an entrance and exit of a parking garage comprises a rotatable circular table on which lines may be drawn or tracks may be made to fix the course along which a vehicle is to be driven forward to the right position to turn. The table turns its direction after the vehicle is completely driven onto the table.
However, it is often difficult for drivers to accurately follow these guide lines or tracks when the turn-table is in a parking garage, for instance, where the lighting is generally poor, and when the drivers have limited driving experience and skill.
Also in these cases, the body of the vehicle on the table is liable to contact a wall around the turn-table, thus causing accidents, due to the car being incorrectly positioned to turn. Furthermore, when the car is driven through the tracks, friction often arises between the rubber tires and the side of the tracks, causing wear to the tires.